


homebody

by queenbeetle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kid Fic, M/M, Random update schedual, and so is dadchi, are u ready to get some cavities, baby hinata is my weakness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbeetle/pseuds/queenbeetle
Summary: Shoyou has the best dads. He knows because he has two whole dads, and who else has two dads?Small snippets of a happy home in which Daichi is more susceptible to puppy eyes than he previously thought, and Suga is king of bad jokes and making parenthood look easy.





	1. homebody

 

“Hey, slow down a bit, Shoyou.” Suga smiles, leaning on one hand and using his other to pluck a baby tomato from his son’s hand, “Chew first, remember?” He says gently, setting the fruit down and poking Shoyou's pudgy cheek.

“’Mh-hm.” The toddler says through a mouthful of food, “Chewing!” He repeats, and exaggerates his mouth movements when he starts eating again.

“Yup,” Suga smiles, using Shoyou's bib to wipe at his mouth, “You really like those, huh?”

“Mh-hm!” Shoyou nods frantically and crams another into his mouth, “I love toh-tom-toma-“

“Tomatos.” Suga says slowly, “You love them, huh? You know what I love?” Suga grins, poking Shoyou's cheek again.

The child swallows his food thickly and scrunches his face up, thinking hard about the question. “Papa loves… Me?” He says hesitantly.

“Thats right!” Suga exclaims, leaning down and blowing a raspberry against Shoyou's cheek, making him squeal and press his small hands against Suga’s face, “Papa loves you so much, sunshine!”

From across the table, Daichi uses the excuse of recording his husband and son to hide his stinging eyes with his phone. He quickly wipes at them with his tie before tapping the screen to pause the recording and check the time. Grimacing he realizes if he stays any later he’s going to miss the grace period of excusable lateness Ukai grants him due to situations like these. Perfect, adorable, heart breaking situations like these.

“I’ve gotta go.” Daichi says, gulping down the remaining coffee in his mug before standing up and kissing the top of Suga’s head. “Ukai’s gonna kill me if I come in even more late.” He grumbles, moving over to Shoyou and kissing his forehead.

“Maybe if I bring in Shoyou, he’ll stop being such a hard-ass.” Suga muses and stands up too, lifting Shoyou on to his hip.

“Hey!” Daichi hisses, “Language!”

“What?” Suga grins slyly, “Shoyou can cure anyone of being a stick in the mud, can’t you?” He coos, nuzzling into and grinning boy’s cheek.

“I think there’s a difference between being a responsible boss and being a stick in the mud.” Daichi sighs, straightening his tie, “But really, please stop cursing in front of him, he’s getting really good at repeating things now.”

“I’m a good repeater!” Shoyou interjects.

“Yeah you are, smart guy.” Daichi laughs, “Make sure Papa doesn’t get into any trouble, okay?”

Shoyou whips his hand against his head for a salute and it's so sincere and cute that Daichi nearly starts crying again.

“Hey, shouldn’t it be the other way way around?” Suga huffs, readjusting Shoyou on his hip and pouting.

“Mhh, don’t think so.” Daichi says, putting on his coat and pecking the both of them on the cheek, “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Daddy,” Suga says, waving one of Shoyou hands, “Say bye-bye!”

“Bye-bye, Daddy!” Daichi hears Shoyou call, and it almost makes him turn right back around to stay home forever.

* * *

 

Halfway through lunch, Daichi falters again. He’s talking to Asahi, completely normal and _not_ on the verge of tears, when his phone pings with a new snapchat alert- its from Suga, and Daichi scrambles to open it (by now Asahi understands that conversations go by the wayside when ever Suga sends a Shoyou update). Daichi taps on the video message.

“ _Hi Daddy_!” Suga and Shoyou say together. The camera is focused on Shoyou, sitting on the floor with papers and art supplies around him.

“ _Daddy! Daddy, I drew you and me and Papa and the house!_ ” He holds up the paper he has pressed to his chest and Suga focuses the camera on it. “ _And my bally-ball, can you see it? Papa, can he see it?_ ”

“ _He can see it, sunshine._ ” Suga’s voice says off camera, “ _You’re so talented!_ ”

The video ends abruptly as Shoyou starts to laugh and Daichi clutches his phone like a man clinging to life.

“Hey…” Asahi ventures, “Are you okay?”

“Fine!” Daichi says, his voice hoarse. He puts a hand over his eyes and breathes deeply, trying to calm himself down. It’s just a video. He’s only got four more hours, three hours and forty-five minutes to be exact, before he can go home and smother Suga and Shoyou with his love.

“Are you sure-" Asahi is cut off by another alert from Daichi’s phone. When Daichi springs up to look at it Asahi sighs, “Why do you keep doing this to yourself?“

“Shh! Shut up!” Daichi hisses, his eyes glued to his phone.

“ _Like that, keep holding it._ ” Suga says off camera. It's pointing to the living room floor, still covered in paper and crayons before the image flips and shows Shoyou sitting in Suga’s lap, smiling like sunshine, and Suga pointing to where Daichi assumes the little boy is pressing the record button. It's captioned with "Shoyou learns how to take a selfie!!" With a myriad of emojis after that.

“ _It's me- oh_!” Shoyou smile opens up into an O shape and wiggles from side to side, apparently enraptured with the moving mirror image of himself.

“ _Yeah, that's you._ ” Suga smiles, petting back the boy’s flaming orange hair, “ _Are you dancing, handsome man?_ ”

“ _It’s me!_ ” Shoyou says again, the phone shaking wildly now, then cuts off abruptly again.

Daichi rests his forehead on the table, his insides curling with guilt. He wants to be home so bad right now, he wants to be the one showing Shoyou how to take pictures and how to draw and all the other things Suga gets to do. He can feel his eyes stinging with frustrated tears and his throat starts to hurt. It only gets worse when he thinks about how Suga looks when he has their baby on his hip, swaying and dancing with him when he plays the radio during lunchtime. Sniffling, he groans loudly and slams his phone onto the table.

“Are you gonna finish that?” Asahi says, gesturing to Daichi’s half eaten lunch.

* * *

 

It's been over an hour and a half and Daichi still only has half a spreadsheet done. He’s idly tapping his pencil on his desk, staring at the framed family portrait they’d taken last Christmas. Shoyou was still dressed in diapers, but his smile is the same as ever; big, bright and infectious. Daichi sighs for what felt like the millionth time that day and presses his chin more firmly into his hand.

“Oi.” The voice of his boss, Ukai, startles him from his stupor along with the smack of a folder hitting his desk. “Go home.” He grunts.

“What?” Daichi wheezes, suddenly very worried he’s fallen asleep at his desk and is dreaming.

“Go home.” Ukai repeats, “If you aren’t going to get anything done here, at least go home and try to get something done there.” He adds, gesturing to the folder he’d dropped on Daichi’s keyboard.

Daichi leaps to his feet, making Ukai jump back, and rushes to grab his things, “Thank you so much, sir! Thank you, really you have no idea how much-“

“Save it.” Ukai says, “This is a one time thing. I want you back at 100% tomorrow.”

“Got it!” Daichi says, stumbling past his boss, one arm in his coat and the other grabbing at the folder in his desk, “Thank you!”

Ukai watches the man go and rolls his eyes, taking a long sip from his coffee mug. “Parents.” He grumbles.

* * *

 

“Hey, look up here.” Suga says, holding up his phone, “Say volleyball, Shoyou!”

“Bally-ball!” Shoyou beams, holding up the ball he has in his hands above his head. Daichi looks up from the work in his lap and smiles as well until Suga has taken the picture.

"Let me do it!" Daichi hears once he's turned his head down to his work again, "I wanna send it!"

"Patience- hey!" Suga says, holding the phone out of Shoyou's reach. "I have to type first."

"I can do it!"

"Shoyou." Daichi says firmly- he doesn't even need to look up to confirm that his son has immediately settled down, "Let your dad type."

Shoyou whines, but plops down on the floor and bounces up and down eagerly, waiting for Suga to write out the message painstakingly slow. Eventually Daichi feels the buzz of his phone in his pocket, and nearly immediately after, small hands tugging at his pants in their attempt to grab it. Shoyou's speed is no match for Daichi, and by the time he reaches for his pocket, the boy has already fished out his phone and is holding it up.

"Numbers!" Shoyou says, suddenly looking incredibly determined, "The numbers."

"I know, I know." Daichi smiles, quickly putting in his password for the boy. In return, Shoyou climbs into Daichi's lap, sitting on his packet of papers and settling back against his chest.

"Look, I sent it!" The toddler explains, pointing to the notification, "Papa took the picture, but I sent it."

"Is that so?" Daichi grins, tapping on the waiting message and looking at the photo taken just minutes before. He can see himself sitting on the couch, the mess of papers Ukai had given him strewn around him and Shoyou sitting in front of him, holding up his volleyball. The caption reads "local dork refuses to play volleyball, riots ensue".

Daichi looks up at Suga, who's doing a terrible job at hiding his grin behind Shoyou's volleyball. His eyes sparkle with held back laughter and he's squirming nearly as much as his son.

"C'mon, Captain." He whines, "Let's play!"

"Can we?" Shoyou says, all to loud in Daichi's ear, "I wanna spike!" The boy stands in his lap, taking a minute to balance himself before pulling on Daichi's arm, "Please?" He whines, drawn out and loud. Suga joins in and shuffles in front of him.

The man's resistance is already splintering faster than dry wood, but it's when Suga and Shoyou start to pout at the same time does he crack.

"Alright, let's go." Daichi says, scooping up his squealing son and hoisting him on his shoulders. "Come on, Vice." He says to Suga, who grins and bounces up, pressing himself into Daichi's side as they walk to the back door.

"Maybe we can practice receives later tonight." He hums, pinching his husbands arm.

"Oh my god." Daichi groans, "Suga, please."

"Is Papa really bad at receives?" Shoyou asks, leaning over Daichi's head to look at his parents.

"He's excellent at them." Daichi grimaces only to Suga's delight. The ash blond walks with a spring in his step, but abruptly stops, just short of the door.

"Oh wait! I forgot my phone!" Suga says, taking a few steps back as he talks. "Go ahead, I'll be right there!"

Daichi snorts and peers up at Shoyou who's kicking his legs back and forth on Daichi's chest. The boy looks back down at him and smiles so bright, it's like Daichi is looking into the sun. He's so happy he wouldn't even mind being blinded from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caved in a wrote a kidfic because they are my weakness when it comes to first years/ect being babies.


	2. together is better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are really too sweet with your comments!! I kinda just write these when I'm stressin so they're unbeta'd and sorta sloppy but I'm really glad you enjoyed it!!
> 
> fyi, there's no consistent time line, but I've been trying to write hinata to be around 3-4?

“Daichi.” Suga rasps, “Daichi, wake up.”

Daichi groans and buries his head farther into his pillow. He already knows. He just wants to pretend that he doesn’t for a little while longer. However, it's hard to feign sleep when you have probably the loudest baby ever born in the entire universe.

“Daichi- baby, 's the baby.” Suga mumbles, digging his elbow into his husband’s side. “Get Shoyou.” He slurs, and he’s elbowing really hard now- how is he this strong half asleep?

Daichi’s groan rumbles low in his throat as he pushes himself from the depths of his bed, his comforter and Suga’s warmth doing their best of holding him back. Suga, his eyes closed and breaths slow, still is groping around for him.

“Daichi, hurry…” He mumbles, a hand finding Daichi’s wrist and slapping it lazily. His brow furrows when a particularly loud screech pulls him farther away from his dreaming.

“I know.” Daichi’s voice is deep and rough from sleep, it feels like his throat is sandpaper when he swallows.

Soon he swings his legs out of bed and trudges to the nursery, grimacing when he finds Shoyou sitting straight up in his bed and wailing so hard that his tiny voice is breaking. Only when he sees Daichi does he stop (which even in Daichi's sleep deprived self, makes his heart soar), but the toddler only takes a deep breath and begins to cry again.

“What’s going’ on?” Daichi hums, grunting as he lifts his kid and cradles him against his chest. Shoyou wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck as tight as he can and buries his face under the man's chin, his wails dying down to pitiful sobs. Daichi’s heart breaks a little when he hears the smallest voice come from just below his.

“ _Alone_.” Shoyou whimpers.

Daichi hums in understanding, the sound resonating through his chest.For three weeks now, he and Suga had started the process of getting Shoyou to sleep in his own room instead of between the two. Or at least they had been trying. Shoyou’s separation anxiety was getting out of hand and he found what ever opportunity he could to try to stay in their bed as long as possible. On nights when they were extra strict about it, Shoyou often woke up in the middle of the night screeching like a bird.

“You’re big guy now,” Daichi yawns, “You can do it.” He paces around Shoyou’s room, his eyes half lidded. Eventually Shoyou's hiccuping breaths slow and become even, but the fingers digging their sharp little nails into the back of his neck let Daichi know that he isn’t ready to fall asleep. “You ok now?” he asks gently.

“No!” Shoyou whines, “Don’t go.” He sniffles, clinging even harder, “You have Papa. I don’t have anyone.”

That's what does it, That’s what absolutely shatters Daichi’s heart. He feels big wet tears roll down his neck and soak into his shirt adding icing onto the “I’m a horrible parent” cake. A strangled whine claws its way out of Daichi’s throat when Shoyou hiccups and presses his ear against Daichi, listening to his pulse.

“That’s not true.” Daichi sighs, propping Shoyou up with one arm while he lifts the blankets to look for his stuffed bird. “You have us.” He grabs the toy and secures his arm under the boy before shuffling back to his own bedroom. He can feel the small smile against his collar and Shoyou’s sniffles have almost stopped. Daichi knows he should be stricter about this, but whats just one more night? Shoyou had sounded so pitiful, so obviously there was absolutely nothing he could do.

“Nhg, Dai, is he alright-“ Suga starts when he feels Daichi’s weight return. He looks over his shoulder and stares wide eyed at his husband settling his son and his stuffed bird between them. “ _Daichi_ ,” Suga groans, “Again?”

“You weren’t there!” Daichi whispers, laying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. “Just one more night.”

“You say that every time.” Suga sighs, turning over and carding his fingers through Shoyou’s hair. The child smiles and tucks himself against Suga, his ear pressed right to the other’s heart. “You’re off sleeping separation duty, Sawamura.” He decides, glancing up at the other.

“Okay.” Daichi grumbles, falling face first into his beautiful, wonderful, incredibly welcoming pillow.

There's a brief pause before Suga suddenly hisses, "Hey!”And reaches over to pinch him, “This was your plan all along!”

Daichi grins and catches Suga’s slender hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. “It was a component.” He yawns, releasing Suga in favor of getting more situated between the blankets and pressing his forehead into Shoyou's back.

* * *

Wailing. A pause. Then more wailing.

"Suga," Daichi huffs, "Suga wake up."

"Nnhg-" Suga groans loudly, coupled with Shoyou's crying.

"Suga, 's the baby." Daichi mumbles, nudging Suga closer and closer to the edge of the bed as he slowly takes up more of the blankets. "Get the baby." He whines, squeezing his eyes shut tight, as if that would help him stay asleep.

Suga just groans in response, dragging himself out of bed and stumbling out to the door. The last thing Daichi hears (or doesn't hear) is Shoyou's voice dying down, replaced by Suga's own whining.

"Shoyou, get back in bed. No- _stop_ , please don't climb that." Daichi hears distantly before he falls face forward into sleep.

* * *

As early morning light filters through the blinds, Daichi's arms struggle to find his own personal heater, who usually is dead-set in REM cycle at this time. His hands scrabble around the right side of the bed for a good five minutes before he starts to realize that Suga isn't beside him.

The man lifts himself up, blinking wearily in the small sliver of light that manages to get through the thick curtains Suga had installed. Again, he looks around for his husband, and again doesn't find him. Daichi yawns and stretches before tugging on his hoodie and starting his day.

He isn't worried. He has an idea where Suga is.

"Shoyou," Daichi whispers, and pushes the slightly ajar door to the boy's room open. "You ready to run?"

Like his dad, Shoyou rises with the sun and is usually enthusiastic about joining Daichi's morning workouts; Daichi likes the company and the added weight resistance, and Shoyou likes to hold the stopwatch. This morning though, even if Shoyou was awake, getting him out of bed would be a completely different issue.

Stuffed into the child sized bed is Suga, his legs curled up to fit inside, while his arms dangle out. Shoyou, tucked between them, uses the man's biceps as a pillow and has one hand gripping so tight in Suga's shirt, he very may well have torn a hole in it. Together, they're tangled so deep into the boy's volleyball patterned sheets that it may be a world record of knot tying.

“Hey,” Daichi whispers, sitting on the edge of the mattress and brushing aside silver locks of hair from Suga’s face. The other scrunches up his nose and brow, appearing to deeply offended that Daichi would wake him at such an ungodly hour. He swats at Daichi’s hand and grumbles, turning his face to press into the small pillow “What happened to sleeping separation?” Daichi continues, reaching out again to pet Suga’s hair.

“You weren’t there.” Comes the breathy reply. “He’s so cute.” Suga whines, furrowing his brow again and pouting.

“He gets that from you.” Daichi hums, leaning down to press a kiss to Suga’s temple.

“Aren’t you prince charming.” Suga murmurs, and even with his eyes closed, Daichi can practically hear them rolling. “Please let me sleep, Daichi.” Suga continues pulling Shoyou a little closer to him.

“Sure thing, sleeping beauty.” Daichi snorts, and doges a lazily slap from his husband. He takes the hand in his and kisses its knuckles, which earns him Suga’s palm in his face but also a surprisingly bashful smile. Suga cracks his eyes open and scratches his nails over Daichi’s five-o’clock shadow. Sleepy, cranky Suga is one of Daichi’s favorite Suga’s.

“Go run.” Suga yawns, pulling his hand back and burying his face into Shoyou’s hair. Daichi nods and places a final kiss to Suga’s beauty mark before carefully getting up and backing away from the picturesque scene, making sure to ingrain it into his memory.

He takes a picture just in case.


End file.
